


Of Nations and Hunters

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Around The World [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Protective Sam Winchester, Protective Siblings, Sam and Dean meet their nation in flesh and blood literally, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-24 21:47:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: When they went home, someone was already waiting inside.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Series: Around The World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991116
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	1. Noise and Confusion

When they went home, someone was already waiting inside.

It wasn’t Cass or anyone he knew but the moment Dean lied his eyes on him, he felt like he already knew the guy for a long time. It could be the easy smile, or the casual shirt and jeans, or the innocent blue eyes, neverthless, Dean couldn’t detect any sign of danger, just a strange sense of camaraderie, the last time he had felt like something like that for somebody else beside Cass and Sam was Benny and it had been a very long time ago.

The strange dude grinned, nodding at him and his brother. “Winchester.”

The moment the names came out of his mouth, Dean’s mind racing from Who-The-Hell to _What_-is-This-Thing. Whatever longing he had felt instantly vanished as awareness washed over him like cold water.

He pointed his gun. “What are you?”

The man didn’t flinch at all. He looked more and more amused as the seconds tick by. Not a good sign. Abaddon certainly wasn’t the first demon who looked all too happy to murder them and bathe in their blood.

“You guys have fought demons and monsters and still don’t know who I am?”

“No, but you know who we are so I am assuming you come here knowing what’s going to unfold.”

“Calm down, geez,” The man stepped closer, hands holding up in piece sign. “I am the United States of America.”

“Yeah, right,” Dean scoffed. “And I am John F. Kennedy.”

“Dean,” Sam said, his words slow and dragged out. Dean already hated whatever he was going to say next. “I think he said the truth.”

It was a testament of how much he’d seen (women burning in the ceiling, killer clown, Sam’s naked body next to a very fairly attractive girl he didn’t know) that Dean just sighed in exasperation, lowering his gun. “Of course,” he muttered. “I mean, yeah, of course. Next, you’re telling me Alien exists.”

“Actually, about that-“

“Don’t say it,” Dean hissed at America.

He couldn’t say he was surprised. It was hard to be surprised at anything nowadays. He’d been kidnapped by fairies, interacting first hand with Sam’s imaginary friend and watching drunk Cass singing along to Justin Bieber’s song. All those moments were something he’d rather never had to go through.

America looked friendly, smiling at Sam who still stared at him in awe. Dean knew his brother was probably holding himself back from asking all the historical questions. What a nerd.

It made him reminiscence Sam’s first contact with Angels.

Dean grimaced at the memory. He sat down and poured himself a drink. He didn’t think he could handle this sober.

“So, what does the hot damn America want with a nobody?”

America snorted. “Do you really think I’d bothered to visit if you, both of you, are nobody?”

“No, I imagine not,” Dean forced a smile. “You’re here to meet the person who released the Darkness.”

In a split second, Sam’s demeanor changed. It was subtle and Dean wouldn’t have noticed if he wasn’t carefully waiting for his reaction. If they were going to deal with this, he should make this quick before Sam could think of another stupid decision that would cost the world all for his sake.

“Correct,” America rest his official butt in the table. “I am here to discuss your future, Dean Winchester.”

Sam stepped in front of him as if shielding him from whatever this strange dude was supposed to be. “It was me-“

“Sam.”

“Dean,” Sam gritted his teeth, giving him his bitching face. “This isn’t right.”

So was releasing the Darkness. This all started with him. It was only right that it ended with him as well. Sam wouldn’t have done what he did if Dean could control the Mark of Cain, or just accepted his fate being single and left alone in space, or just for Dean’s existence in general.

Lately, Dean was thinking everything would be better if he’d never been born. Who knew, Sam might be enjoying his normal life right now with a normal girl like a normal person.

“Look, America, sir,” Sam said, his tone was both respectful and full of spite, the kind of tone that only he could manage. “I will fix this, I promise. Please, give us a chance.”

“I already did,” America said. He sounded apologetic. “I already gave a chance to you, Sam Winchester, when you let out the Devil from his cage. I gave a chance to your angel as well, who was once part of my people, when he freed Leviathans from the Purgatory.”

“And we fixed it.”

“You did,” Here, his voice turned wistful. “But I also need to consider the fact that you guys caused just as much as destruction as the people you save.”

Dean pinched the bridge of nose. “If you’re done rubbing salt to the wounds, can we just get this over with?”

Sam huffed exasperatedly. “Dean-“

“But you’re not here to punish me,” Dean bared his teeth. “So why are you here?”

America tilted his head, blue eyes calculating and it might be the trick of light or Dean fooling himself but it really looked almost like America was appreciating him. “Consider this a warning, Winchester.”

Dean laughed. As if that ever stopped them before. “Okay. Is that all?”

“Dean,” America said, his voice soothing. Dean had that weird longing feeling again. “I am not your enemy.”

Dean decided he had enough. “Why are you here really?”

America smiled. “See you around, Winchester.”

“I really hope not,” Sam muttered, loud enough for America to hear it.

“Don’t worry, Sammy,” Dean said as soon as America left both of them alone. “We can fix this.”

“I know,” Sam didn’t sound particularly convinced.

He had said that they had to change. Dean had agreed. But if Dean had to be entirely honest, if Sam happened to be in danger-_which Dean had no doubt that he would in the near future_-then there would be no Lisa and Ben and Bobby by his side.

Dean would be entirely alone. He didn’t want that.

_I’d protect you_.

He’d killed Death. Who knew, he might kill a country next.


	2. Beyond The Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When England arrived at his office with something hard and firm in his gaze, America couldn’t say he didn’t expect this.

When England arrived at his office with something hard and firm in his gaze, America couldn’t say he didn’t expect this. He’d seen this coming, knew with certainty that this day would come eventually. He wouldn’t bother to give the Winchesters a warning otherwise, though he had a feeling those pair of brothers had interpreted it differently.

And yet when they finally met face to face like this, America still wasn’t ready. He didn’t think he would ever be ready.

England was predictable to those who knew him but every once a while, he managed to completely took America by surprise, dropping bombs so casually in the situasion least expected of him.

“You don’t know what they’re capable of,” England said, dropping his polite facade the moment America made it obvious that neither of them were here for idle chatter. “You’re underestimating them.”

America didn’t have to pretend he didn’t know _who _‘they’ he was referring to. He raised an eyebrow. “Which one of us underestimating who here?”

There was a twitch in the corner of England’s mouth bodering on a full-blown smirk. Arrogant bastard. He strode here looking deviously innocent, staring back at America with his pure green eyes as if he didn’t stage an invitation right under his nose.

“You know nothing of their world,” England said. “In fact, you knew nothing about them until recently, right?”

True. Before Lucifer, America never gave much thought of the supernaturals going around. People die everyday, there might be some weird accidents and unexplainable deaths but it was just how it had always been. That was how this world worked.

And then Lucifer rose from Hell and Dick climbed up from Purgatory and America kept hearing these two names brought up along with the chaos they caused and the souls they saved and then the Darkness was released, posing as one of his people and taking human name.

America almost died three times now, one of those two times, the world were dying with him with the sun burning out on them, the very same sun that England was staring at now through the window, said sun was peeking out between the clouds, shining bright as if nothing ever happened.

Was England thinking of the dying sun too, America wondered, as he looked up at the sky, his face unreadable.

And then, it happened. Right when America let his guard down, England abruptly turned his face, looked at him in the eyes, then blurted out, “My people will kill them.”

America didn’t choke but he could feel the sudden lump in his throat, his mind went blank, barely registered everything else. A well-timed bomb. “What?” He managed to mutter weakly.

“My people will-“

“I heard you the first time,” America held back a growl, carefully studying England’s impassive feature. He wasn’t kidding. “You can’t do that.”

“Because they are your hunter?”

There was a mockery somewhere there, but America couldn’t be bothered with that. He snorted in disgust. “They’re my people. One of the best kind.”

Something in England’s green eyes softened, almost as if America was a child to be pitied. America wasn’t a child anymore nor he needed to be pitied. But whatever flash of human emotion that England showed, it quickly vanished and America found himself missing it already.

“I was informed you were letting them rot in your cell,” England said. His tone was dipassioned but the accusation was clear as day.

It kind of stung. Mostly because it was true. There was nothing much America could do except for fighting againts the external suspended space of accumulated conciousness threatening the lifes of his people. Once upon a time, England was an enemy. America didn’t like it then. He certainly wouldn’t like it now.

England stood up, his mannerism blatantly summing up his dismissal.

“America, do you believe in fairies?”

The automatic answer _no_ was already out of his mouth before the rest of his brain finally catched up, putting the subtext of the conversation together with the reality of the situation.

“England-“ America gulped as England’s face undergoing flashes of ugly emotion. “I-I didn’t mean-“

“I know,” England said, his face settled on emotionless mask. America could still see all the barely repressed contempt.

England left with the promise of bringing in a better world and America couldn’t stop him. He didn’t think he had the right to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make more chapters but I am rapidly losing interests in this series, so yeah here it is

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural is my newest obsession. Took me more or less a month to finish all the seasons and now patiently waiting for season 15 to end. It was a joyful long ride, one that left me feeling empty in the end and wanting more. There were some seasons that made me felt like wasting my time, like leviathan arc and brits arc, otherwise I am very glad I decided to watch the show. Their strong brotherly relationship got me roped into this, also because Jensen Ackles is one of the sexiest thing I've ever laid my eyes on, not gonna lie.
> 
> Alright, guys, I have this dean-shaped-hole that had to be filled, can anyone recommend anything brotherly like this one? Can be movies or cartoon or kdrama I don't care, I am craving for something.


End file.
